


Finding the Small Things Inside

by PlinkiePoi



Series: Little Auru [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Anxiety Disorder, Diapers, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fighter, Infantilism, M/M, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, Shyness, Slow Burn, Teasing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinkiePoi/pseuds/PlinkiePoi
Summary: Rosen, making good on his promise to Auru, insisted that his friend should relax and unwind to the fullest that he could. They both had the day free after all, no sense in wasting it. Besides, Rosen knew Auru so well... well, he's made some assumptions over what would be the most effective form of relaxation.Out of all of the things, though, Auru wasn't expecting any of this. But... he's going to do his best to listen and unwind. Besides, it's not like Rosen's wrong. At all. About any of it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Little Auru [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Auru hesitated at the parlor’s door. Rosen's house's door. Technically both. But Rosen’s literal front door was the door to the upper floor, though that was semantics. The thoughts let him linger outside just a bit longer, before he shoved his nerves aside and just opened it already. Hearing a soft chiming noise, he quickly entered, lest his nerves came back. 

It was just about closing time. The parlor was lit, yet empty. The chime seemed to echo throughout the inside. Though, there was one person still in the building, perched on a small stool, waiting expectantly. Of course it was Rosen. 

He sat there comfortably, as if he owned the place. Which, to be fair, he did. His clothes weren’t special for whatever occasion this was. It was Rosen’s favorite casual outfit; a pale blue flowing, yet comfortable, dress shirt matched with silvery leggings. His sunglasses, a necessity, rather than a fashion statement, were framed with his blonde hair. Giving Auru a quick wave, Rosen watched as the door clicked shut behind Auru. 

“So,” Auru started. Or more rather said. Starting implies something was going to be continued or, at best, finished. Auru did neither of those things. 

They did feel the golden eyes of Rosen staring at them at the entrance, though. Hearing the tap of Rosen’s loafers on the floor, Auru looked away. He took off his greatcoat, feeling sweaty all of a sudden, making him tug the neck of his polo. Wincing a bit, he hoped whatever it involved, involved a bath.

“Hmmm~?” Rosen hummed, watching more. He made no move to get up from his seat. His eyes lingered on Auru’s tall, lanky body as he stripped off the coat. “My dear, you do need to speak up. I didn’t hear the rest of your lovely sentence. And believe me, my ears are quite marvelous at picking up quiet, little you from a crowd.”

Auru made a point to hang up his coat, carefully, on the coat rack. It at least gave him a bit more time to think, before turning to face Rosen.

“So, how does this whole ‘relaxing’ thing work?”

Clearly he needed a bit more time than that.

Rosen snickered, a knowing grin on his face. Auru could just feel Rosen’s eyes looking at his bashfulness. To Rosen’s credit, he merely tugged Auru down, sweeping him so he was resting on Rosen’s knee. Brushing Auru’s hair away, he looked into Auru’s deep brown eyes.

“Sweetheart,” Rosen began, tenderly with a hint of teasing, “I know you’re smart, yes you are. But you’re frightfully, horribly daft at some points. Some information could be dangling in front of your cute little nose, and you’d never notice because you’re distracted by something more immediate and pretty right in front of you. Such as myself?”

Auru, staring into Rosen’s face, didn’t dispute this. It’s not like he’s wrong, not about everything, especially with the last words. Instead, he nibbled on his finger gently whilst giving a tentative nod. 

“Yes, yes,” Rosen praised, petting the back of Auru’s head gently before getting up, swinging the both of them to their feet. “So clearly if I tell you, you might get yourself all worked up. All confused. All decidedly not-relaxed and very stressed. So, I’d much rather just show you.”

Auru blinked, his mind catching up to what just happened. He looked up, seeing a smirk from his friend, waiting for something. Rosen was quite good at throwing him off balance. Too good sometimes. But, he was good to Auru. 

Auru still stared. Auru still blinked. 

Rosen sighed, good naturedly, as if he expected something like this. “Alright my dear, I see how it is. I seem to have gotten you so excited you’re obviously beside yourself with happiness, unable to think or move on what to do. Let me make this a bit easier for you, yes?” 

He held out his hand to Auru. 

Auru blinked a third time before putting his hand in Rosen’s. A weird time for a handshake but, eh. The contact was always desired. 

He felt Rosen’s fingers intertwine with his before pulling Auru beside him. 

“Look at you,” he purred near Auru’s neck. “You’re so smart.”

Auru felt himself swell with pride a bit. 

“So smart indeed, but so quite easy to lose,” Rosen continued. 

And there goes that little pride. 

Rosen, not paying attention to Auru’s internal passion play, continued further, “So I figured we are to hold hands. That way you aren’t to wander physically, and I can more adequately help you from wandering mentally. Does that sound okay?”

Rosen’s hand squeezed Auru’s playfully at the question, Rosen grinning all the while. 

Auru, squeezed back, indignantly. Though, he made great care to not hurt Rosen either. It was a feather-light squeeze, in actuality. 

“Wonderful,” Rosen sang, body springing into action. He walked over to the entrance of the parlor, gently dragging Auru along. Locks were locked and the store was properly announced itself closed via sign. Rosen gave a satisfied nod before leading Auru gently away from the exit. “Come along, duckling. I have quite a few special little gifts waiting for you in my zone.” 

Auru, calmed at the prospect of a private relaxation with Rosen, squinted a bit. “Duckling?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. Out of all the nicknames, why choose a new one? “Why duckling?”

“Because,” Rosen started, using their held hands to pull Auru flush to his side, “you’re adorable, sometimes lost, oh so fluffy looking, and you have that thing for flight of yours. It’s fitting.” Rosen paused, in both walking and talking, realizing something. “I suppose I did get it wrong a bit though, hmm?”

Auru nodded back instinctively. He didn’t have the tendency to get lost in places, after all. 

Chuckling, Rosen wrapped his other arm around Auru and squeezed him nice and close. “Right, right,” Rosen murmured into Auru’s ear, “I forgot the most important part. That you’re  _ my _ little duckling, yes?”

Auru was sure Rosen could feel the heat rise into his cheeks. Doubly so when Rosen rose up and gently kissed him on them. 

“Come along, my duckling. There’s so much I have to give and show you. We haven’t even gotten to the relaxing yet~”

And then they were moving once more. 

Rosen tugged Auru along, their interlocked hands a comfortable weight. A sense of calming washed over Auru as he felt his friend’s presence, grounding him, just a bit. Auru just felt blessed that his hand wasn’t sweaty, nervous as he was. 

Rosen took the lead, ever so slightly, glancing back to make sure Auru was still following. As if he could hear Auru’s anxiety, he started speaking to fill the silence better than the clicks of their shoes on the marble flooring. “I’m a tailor you know, Auru. So of course I tailored a relaxation that’s unique and special to you. Something that you’ll love, naturally, as I’m sure it’ll come naturally to you. And obviously help.”

“So… it’s clothes?”

Rosen chuckled and shook his head, “You know, you can tailor an experience as well.”

Yet, either way, within Rosen’s zone lay a large clothing chest, marked only by an unlocked lock shaped like wings.

Auru raised a small eyebrow, thumbing with his free hand at the chest. 

Rosen’s mood didn’t falter, “I know both clothes, and you, the best. Naturally, if I use my talents of reading you and crafting clothing for the moment, it tends to work well. It has before, hasn’t it?” He slipped his hand out of Auru’s grasp gently, “Besides, the right articles of clothing can enhance the experience, ever so much. And you deserve me putting in my all to make this experience the most relaxing and wonderful for you. Now come along, sweetheart; open your gift.”

Auru felt his rear being patted firmly, nudging him a few steps forward towards the chest. He let out a strangled squeak, whipping around to see Rosen standing there, a few steps back, watching Auru.

Rosen waved playfully, fingers wiggling rhythmically, before gesturing to the chest once more. 

Sticking his tongue out at Rosen, Auru pointedly looked around the room and not the chest in question. 

The zone was clean and obviously made more spacious. To be fair, it was usually clean, yet it wasn’t organized in the strange way that Rosen liked working. The mannequins were placed against the wall, his work table moved farther as well, and the couch that was normally in Rosen’s sitting room upstairs was dragged down. Foot rest and all. 

So… what would need all this extra space then? Dancing? Auru hadn't done that in a while, but it made sense. It was physical and something that he missed doing, yet was also one that involved closeness and trust. It involved quite a bit of touching and tenderness too. 

Auru heard a soft cough from Rosen, knocking him out of his thoughts. Nodding instinctively, he went over to the chest, thinking of what could be inside. 

He opened the chest, thinking of nice flowing clothing, maybe a dress perhaps, that would make the twirling and dipping of a dance twice as fun. Looking down at the clothes, finally, he got a dopey grin as he gazed at the pieces of cloth inside. He squinted, looking closer, prodding one of the colorful articles in question. What was actually in here?

Auru sucked in a breath, in realization. 

Oh. 

These weren’t for dancing. 

Auru found himself staring into his chest, the chest intended for him. The contents of the chest intended for him. He wasn’t sure if Rosen was saying anything; Auru’s own internal screaming was drowning everything else out. That and his frantic heartbeat. 

Time passed, naturally so. 

Auru found the energy to ever so gently close the chest before turning to Rosen. Seeing Rosen stare at him expectantly, Auru knew that he was watching carefully and quietly to let Auru have his ‘moment’. 

“Rosen,” Auru started, unsure at first. He could see Rosen puff up a bit from satisfaction. From getting it ‘right’. Nervously chuckling, Auru stepped closer, posturing a bit. “Rosen. In your old age you seem to be going a bit senile. I believe you gave me the wrong chest to open.”

Rosen’s satisfied smile turned to something a bit sharper. One of his eyebrows slowly quirked up in an obvious question, probably done on purpose for Auru’s sake. 

“Oh, my dear. You sweet, little thing. I’m only three years older than you. Twenty one years of age makes me far too young to contract such a thing,” he said teasingly, eyes gleaming. “And can you count to tell me what that makes you?”

Auru flushed a deep red, stuttering off a small, “Eighteen.” Before pausing and adding, a bit petulantly, “An adult.”

“Are you sure?”

Auru sputtered, at the question. Yet, Rosen continued, walking forward to close the gap between them. 

“We’ve known each other for thirteen years, since we were but children. I’m your best friend. And you? You’re  _ mine _ .”

He clasped his hand in Auru’s once more, Auru instinctively holding on. Rosen looked down at the chest, before coyly looking up into Auru’s eyes. 

“I’ve seen you at your lowest points, Auru. Your highest highs. I’ve seen you at your most vulnerable. At your most scared, and most scarred. And since we are so close, such good friends to share such intimacy, I’m sure you’d tell me if I assumed something incorrect. Right?”

Auru nodded, naturally so. A few beats of silence passed as Rosen looked to him expectantly. Auru said nothing, nor chose to let go. 

Rosen then clapped once excitedly, letting go for him. “Wonderful! And since I hear no argument from you, I surely got this correct too, my dear.” He flipped the chest open again to prove his point.

Auru squeaked in surprise, looking again at the contents of the chest, before choosing to stare into Rosen’s smug, satisfied face instead. “What makes you sure you got this correct?” 

Rosen slid his sunglasses down his nose a bit, staring at Auru’s eyes unhindered by the thick, dark lenses. “I may need to wear these, but they don’t blind me, you know.” He winked, slowly fixing them back onto his face. “I watch you. Your shy, fleeting looks. Your longing glances. Your tendency to have not your eyes linger, lest you be caught staring jealously at the objects you fancy. You may as well be announcing your deep desires to anybody who knows you well enough, yelling it for all who know you best to hear. And, of course, I know you the best out of everyone. You’ve let me get this close, after all.”

Auru’s mouth was agape, staring at his friend. As much as Auru liked being taken to new heights, this new height of being flustered was a little… a bit much. He couldn’t dispute this after all. Any of it. 

Rosen placed his hand under Auru’s chin, scratching it before closing it softly. He patted Auru’s cheek for good measure. 

Feeling himself calm down, however slightly, Auru nodded. He tried his best to breathe normally, unable to bring himself to speak. Refusing to look at the… contents, he chose to look at Rosen’s face. So of course he got to see Rosen’s smugness, like a cat ready to pounce, directed at him. 

“You know, Auru, you already seem like you’re getting into the swing of things,” Rosen noted as he walked in front of the chest. “Quiet. Submissive. Helpless. Needing me to guide you where you go, to soothe you, to pet you on the head and tell you what a good person you are. Do you need my help picking out the pretty, little clothes you are to wear as well?” As he spoke, he was already sifting through the garments, pulling a few out. He held them out to Auru before pulling them back towards himself, just a bit, while he winked behind his sunglasses. “Do you need my help  _ putting them on~? _ ”

Auru, making a particularly great impression of a teakettle, sprung into action. Grabbing the garments, which Rosen didn’t resist, Auru hugged them close to his chest. 

“I’m a big-“ Auru started saying before petering out, getting flustered under Rosen’s gaze and at the words that were about to leave his mouth. “I can handle this!”

“Very well, very well.” Rosen patted Auru once more on the rear, nudging him towards the changing area. “But if you need any help you can just yell out for me. Naturally, I’ll come running to your calls for help. To save the day if the clothing is a bit too complicated for you to handle. I’m the one who made it all after all, so I’m well acquainted with it. And I’m well acquainted with your sizes as well, so it should just fit perfectly on you.”

Auru flushed a bright red and squeaked again. Feeling his heartbeat thrum through his entire body, he rushed into the cubicle, shutting the folding divider behind him so Rosen couldn’t peek. However, now he couldn’t peek at Rosen either. Now, Auru was just stuck staring at the wall, the garments he was holding, or the mirror showing his bewildered face and entire tensed body as he held said garments. He let out a shaky breath to relax his body that was currently coiled like a spring. Ready to snap. He put the garments down on the bench next to him. Except one.

Squeezing the large garment anxiously, he felt his fingers sink easily into the soft, squashy fabric. Some of the anxiety oozed out of him slowly as he squeezed again. And again. And again even more.

His scariest dreams nor his nicest nightmares could prepare him for this. His daydreams, fleeting and stuttered as they were? Maybe. Yet he never got this far, even in his most private of daydreams. The undertones of guilt he felt from thinking such things ended up cutting these sorts of thoughts short.

Auru resisted the urge to put the garment up to his face and scream into it. Silly as the image would be, it’d be good stress relief maybe. Instead he forced himself to look at himself in the mirror, holding it.

Holding his… diaper.


	2. Chapter 2

The cloth diaper was thick. Yet, it wasn’t as heavy as Auru expected it to be, large as it was. The padding was also wonderfully soft and quite pleasing to squish and squeeze with his hands. It was a light pink, of course, with little winged hearts embroidered along the middle. There were no pins nor snaps to be seen, merely large strips of fabric at the ends of each corner, which Auru assumed that needed to be tied for it to stay on. 

Auru blinked, eyes a bit misty, hugging it close. Rosen made this for him, these for him, obviously with love. Not a stitch was out of place. His favorite colors were used, as well as his favorite motifs. He turned to the other two articles, a wonderfully soft shirt and pair of winged booties of the same quality, and felt his lip quiver. All this work was put into this, Auru had to at least try. 

Auru paused, ceasing the idle squishing. Now, how were diapers put on…? Wracking his brain, he became determined to try his best. Which included putting these on before morning happened. Which meant he had to start now. 

Auru refused to call for Rosen, as much as a small part of him wanted the company.

Fifteen minutes of struggle later, and he was clothed as properly as he could get himself.

“I-I’m coming out,” Auru announced, pulling back the divider with an unsteady hand. 

Peeking his head out first, Auru saw Rosen facing towards him. All of Rosen’s attention was on him, it seemed, as Rosen playfully beckoned him out with a finger. Auru could just feel Rosen’s gaze on him, straining to see every last detail of Auru. 

The booties squished as Auru waddled out, heading towards Rosen. Each step was awkward and quite slow to ensure he didn’t tumble onto the floor. The diaper was hard to account for, it’s thickness and slight sliding around spread his gait considerably. Auru knew he definitely looked the part of a small baby that still had quite a struggle with walking. Yet, he kept waddling forward with shaking knees and a burning face. 

To Auru’s credit, he almost made it to Rosen. Almost being the key word, before he tripped on the rug that he most certainly didn’t notice before. 

Before he could even gasp, strong arms caught him, easing him down to the carpet. Auru looked up, wiggling experimentally, to find he was on Rosen’s lap. 

Rosen was looking down at him, cooing. “My little duckling, I’m so proud of you. You put on your little clothes all by yourself without any of my help.” Rosen leaned down to give Auru a kiss on the forehead, holding him close. “Although,” he added, giving the diaper a careful flick of the finger, “you obviously needed help with that part. Which was obviously my fault, babies don’t diaper themselves after all. It’s not as snug as it needs to be and I’d hate for you to leak. We can’t have any accidents all over my floors now.”

Auru squawked, eyes wide. “Rosen! I don’t plan on do _ ing- _ ”

“Of course you don’t plan an accident, little one,” he said, shifting himself lower and nudging Auru’s legs apart, “because then it’d be on purpose and not an accident at all. It’s how these things work, you know. And whether you have an accident or not, I refuse to let you wear your diaper haphazardly. What kind of caretaker, and tailor, would I be?”

Auru kicked his legs a bit, whining under his breath. Trying to nudge Rosen away. But really, he wouldn’t dare hurt his friend. Not after everything.

Rosen kept fussing with Auru’s diaper nonetheless. Deft fingers untied the knots Auru tried his  _ best  _ at with considerable ease. Shifting the diaper, making it snug and secure, he gave it one more look over before tying the knots once more. Rosen gave the waistband an experimental tug before finally looking into Auru’s eyes. 

“Now that’s better, isn’t it? Didn’t I just make it all better for you~?”

Auru looked down at his diaper, mouth dry. It felt better, it really did. Hugging all the right places, even as he wiggled and shook. He looked up at a blurry looking Rosen, opening his mouth to agree, yet only a hiccupy sob escaped. 

Auru felt himself being sat up, cradled close, and pulled towards Rosen. He shivered slightly, still crying. Why was he crying? Nonetheless, he cried into Rosen’s shoulder, feeling his friend rock him and rub his back comfortingly. Things were murmured to Auru, his friend vibrating slightly with each word, yet Auru couldn’t understand any of it over the pounding of his own heart. 

Eventually, his cries petered down. Auru’s hand clung to the fabric on Rosen’s chest. Now sniffling, and suckling a finger softly, he pulled himself away, just a bit, so he could face his friend. 

Rosen looked back, dabbing the tears off of Auru’s face with his handkerchief. “Is that better now that you’ve had a good long cry? And look at that, I’m still here. I’m still with you and I didn’t go anywhere.” He gave a last few wipes of the handkerchief, nodding in satisfaction at Auru’s newly cleaned face. Rosen looked again, glancing from Auru’s eyes to the finger in Auru’s mouth. Scrunching up his nose ever so slightly, Rosen pulled Auru’s finger out. 

Auru gaped, just for a second, before feeling something else be deftly popped into his mouth in its stead. He felt himself going cross-eyed trying to look at it. It filled his mouth a lot better than his finger ever did. Rubber. He gave an experimental suck, feeling the plastic of the outside hug his cheeks a bit. He tasted a hint of vanilla. Soothing, or… a soother. A pacifier. 

“It’s not sanitary,” Rosen explained, cleaning the spittle off of Auru’s finger as Auru explored the pacifier in his mouth. “I got you something better for that sort of activity anyway, if you prefer.” He nodded satisfactorily, tapping the plastic with his nail, adding a whispered, “Which I hope you prefer.”

“Yes,” Auru said, the word muffled between his suckling. 

“Good,” Rosen said, sounding relieved. Looking down at Auru, he got to watch him be such a soft little thing in his arms. He pet Auru, massaging him, whilst every so often idly tapping on the pacifier rhythmically. 

A soft gurgle cut through the silence. Auru wiggled a bit, trying to get his stomach to shush. Not that he could hide it, or anything, from Rosen at this point. 

“Hmm, you’re hungry Auru. Luckily for you, I have a thing I know you’ll simply adore.” Rosen kissed Auru on the nose, before softly sliding him back onto the carpet. He stood up, looking down into large brown eyes. “I’ll be right back, my duckling, let me fetch it.”

“No!”

Rosen, to his credit, caught himself before he almost tripped. Having found Auru clinging to his legs, preventing him from moving, he sighed. Trying to wiggle out of the grasp just made Auru hold tighter. 

“Not without me,” Auru said, wrapping his legs around Rosen’s legs in good measure. “I’m coming too.”

Rosen recovered quite quickly. “Aren’t you playing the part of a good duckling? Following your mommy around, not wanting to be apart for even a moment.” Rosen, using Auru’s flustered feelings, gently pried himself out of Auru’s grasp. Nipping any complaints in the bud, Rosen crouched down so he was eye to eye with Auru, holding both his hands with his own. “If you want to play the part, then come along my little duckling. Waddle along to the kitchen with me.”

And with that, Auru felt himself being tugged onto his unsteady feet. His suckling picked up tempo as he nervously tried to find his balance. 

Rosen, chuckling softly, held on to Auru’s hands, helping him. “It’s okay sweetheart, I won’t let you fall on the cold floor if it could be helped. Even so, even if you did end up falling, your diapers are so generously thick you’d end up with nary a bruise on you.” He let go of one of the hands, smiling. “Besides, I’ll be here to help you walk and kiss all your pain away. You know I’ll always be there for you if I can.”

Rosen walked, Auru toddling close beside. They were hand in hand, Auru having his other at the ready to grab at his friend’s arm if he started to fall. 

The diaper fit a lot better on him though, Auru realized with a small pout. It wasn’t sliding around awkwardly anymore with each step. While he was still waddling, still foreign to Auru, it was a lot easier to not collapse on the floor with a misaligned step. Either way, they both made it relatively easily to the stairs. 

Auru balked slightly, at the sight of them. 

Rosen easily picked up on this. “Auru, are you sure you don’t want to merely wait at the foot of the stairs? It shouldn’t be too long. You know I wouldn’t keep you waiting. Who knows what sort of mischief you’d get into on your own devices, after all.”

Giving a stubborn arm cross, Auru declined. “I’m going with you, Rosen.”

“Alright, my brave little one. I’ll be watching and with you all the while.” Rosen guided him towards the first step, standing behind Auru, at the ready. 

Auru made it up a total of three steps, holding onto the banister until his knuckles were white, before freezing in place. Falling down the stairs wouldn’t be a fun relaxation technique. Nor would be letting his friend down either. He felt Rosen take in a small breath behind him, no doubt ready to both encourage Auru and to probably remind him that it was okay if he couldn’t do it. Auru wanted to though. 

Auru suddenly sunk to all fours. If he was unsteady on two legs, doubling the amount of stability would probably help. He heard a reactive alarmed shout from Rosen. Before he could grab at Auru, he started crawling up the stairs, rear swaying in the air as he did. It was embarrassing, but it beat falling or letting his friend, or himself, down. Making it up the final step, he panted a bit from nerves. He did it though. 

“Brave  _ and _ smart,” Rosen purred from behind him, helping Auru back up to his feet. “You deserve an extra treat to your treat for a feat like that.”

Auru nodded, smiling from behind his pacifier. “I’d like that.”

“Good then. Come along.”

They made it relatively quickly to Rosen’s kitchen after that. Like the rest of his living area, it smelled lovely. The dim lighting was a bit to adjust to, but Auru liked it. The flickering of the candles was rhythmic, calming. 

Auru saw Rosen pull out a baby-bottle from one of the cabinets. Except, much like everything else Auru was given, it was large enough for an adult. He hummed in confusion. Why was that in here?

“What?” Rosen busied himself with cleaning the thing a bit, before beginning to fill it with milk. He started the heat on the stove, putting it to warm in a pot full of water. “It’s important to be as prepared as possible for anything, you know. I figured you’d get hungry. And I may have assumed that you’d want your treat made fresh.”

Auru, nodding, watched Rosen concentrate on fiddling with the bottle as it warmed. Adding sugars and spices to it, he swirled it gently before placing it back into the pot. 

Rosen hummed softly as he worked. 

Auru realized his legs felt a bit sore, spread as they were. For all the running and leaping and Selûne knows what else Auru’d done in his spare time, it didn’t really prepare him for this. 

Slowly sinking to the floor, Auru sat down with a small smush. The diaper cradled his crotch and rear quite well, he found. Thick and soft. He could hardly feel the hard floor through it all. Auru paused. Maybe he wasn’t even feeling it. Experimentally bouncing on his seat, all he felt were wonderfully soft fabrics mushed into him. He bounced again, giggling softly from behind the pacifier. Auru looked up at Rosen from the floor after a bit more bouncing. 

Rosen was looking down at him, absentmindedly swirling the bottle, watching the little show. 

Stiffening up a bit, Auru buried his face in Rosen’s legs. He felt a tender touch behind his good ear, massaging him gently. 

“It’s okay, my dear, no need to get fussy. Your bottle’s all done.” Rosen reached under Auru’s arms, pulling him upwards a bit, so Auru could get his bearings standing. Grabbing the bottle and giving it a good shake, he used the other hand to take Auru’s once more. “Although, I refuse to feed you on the cold hard floor. While you might be comfortably padded, I’m not. We’re going back over to the couch and we can get all comfortable and cozy there.”

They made their way back uneventfully. Auru, as he walked, found it easier and easier to toddle along. The stairs weren’t much of an issue, Auru just slowly bouncing down on his rear, not even bothering to try and walk down them. 

Making it to the couch, Rosen sat down on one end. He opened his arms wide, beckoning Auru to sit with him. 

Auru tenderly sat next to him, mindful of his diaper. He turned to look at Rosen, but yelped, finding himself being yanked onto Rosen’s lap. 

Rosen gave a wave to Auru, before dipping him. Laying Auru down on his lap, he waggled the bottle over Auru’s face. “You ready sweetheart?” Rosen asked, hooking his fingers on the pacifier’s ring and pulling it out. 

Auru nodded, licking his lips. He reached out for the bottle.

Rosen pulled it just enough out of his reach. “No no, sweetheart, I’m going to be the one feeding you, okay?”

“I…” Auru looked up at his friend’s face, a halfhearted argument on the tip of his tongue before he swallowed it back down. No sense in delaying the inevitable. No sense in staying hungry for longer, or letting the bottle grow cold either. “Okay.”

“Good baby.” Rosen hesitated, waiting a second before prodding Auru’s closed lips with the nipple. “This is the part where you open up, Auru.”

Auru opened up, shyly, letting the nipple wiggle it’s way inside. It sat there in his mouth for a moment, before Auru gave an experimental suck. Warm, delicious milk streamed into his mouth. Making a muffled noise of satisfaction, he sucked more aggressively. After taking a few too large gulps, he found his stride. He didn’t care how silly he probably looked, it was  _ good _ . 

Auru, after a bit, found himself looking up at Rosen’s face as he fed, rather than the bottle. He saw Rosen observing him closely, looking relaxed and comfortable, and honestly a little emotional.

Rosen, easily noticing Auru’s scrutiny, just pulled him all the more closer. 

Far too soon for Auru’s liking, he found himself suckling merely air from the bottle. He gave out a small whine as the bottle was removed, even though he was rather filled up. He felt the handkerchief on his chin again, wiping up the milk he didn’t realize he dribbled. 

“ _ Such _ a messy thing.” Rosen meticulously cleaned Auru’s chin, swiping gently. “My dear, if you learn to pace yourself, just a bit, it’ll last longer. And you’ll make less of a mess as well. Unless you want me to make you a pretty little bib to go along with your ensemble? Is that what you’d want?”

Pausing, Auru neither nodded nor shook his head. “If you wanna…”

“Yes Auru, I’d ‘wanna’. It’d make you, and I, happy, yes?”

Nodding, Auru hiccuped gently, reaching up for his own face. Auru felt his finger hit plastic, the pacifier placed into his mouth before he could even get his finger inside. It took him a moment to realize what happened. Auru squinted at Rosen, seeing a  _ look _ on Rosen's face before it melted away into amusement. 

Rosen merely just blew a tiny kiss at Auru. 

He huffed from behind the plastic, hiding his face in Rosen’s side. Wiggling, getting comfortable both on the couch and against his friend, he felt himself relaxing. Tummy full and warm. The smell of Rosen all around him. The softness of the fabrics on him, and the couch, and on Rosen. The closeness. He lost track of time. It was nice. Just, being in the moment. Being. 


	3. Chapter 3

He must’ve dozed off. 

Eyes bleary, Auru found himself nuzzled into Rosen’s side. Flexing his fingers, Auru loosened the fabric of Rosen’s shirt in his grasp. He still had the pacifier in his mouth. Giving a soft suckle, he grimaced. The thing got all full of spittle in his sleep, trapped by the plastic guard. Ugh. He looked up at Rosen. 

Rosen was reading a book propped up on one leg. Using one hand to turn the page, and every so often to take a sip from some tea, he used the other to stroke Auru’s side. He turned to face Auru, cooing, and pet the side of his cheek gently with a finger. 

Auru felt himself become all gooey on the inside, cooing back. He splayed out a bit more, lying his head down on Rosen’s lap. Feeling his hair being played with, he let out a contented sigh. Utterly relaxed. He moved again, trying to recapture how cozy he was before he woke up. 

Auru groaned softly under his breath, realizing something. The realization caused him to fidget all the more in Rosen’s lap. Now he couldn’t take his mind off of it. Great. Auru looked up at Rosen, the ghost of a smile on Rosen’s face upon him having realized something was going on.

“Rosen…” Auru felt his friend shift underneath him, giving Auru his full attention. 

“Yes, my sweet little duckling? What is it that you desire?” Rosen looked at Auru intently. 

Auru blushed, worrying his fingers through the ring of his pacifier. “I have to.... Um.”

“Hmmm~?” Rosen stroked Auru’s arms, trying to coax it out of him. “I know you’re an itty bitty thing right now, but I believe you can use your big words to tell me if you need something, yes?”

“Rosen, I gotta use the bathroom!” Auru’s face scrunched up, furiously warm. The pacifier fell out of his mouth from the yell. 

“Oh, is that all?” Rosen cooed, petting Auru on the head. “Thanks for letting me know.” He made no move to get up, nor help Auru up. 

Auru, letting out a small frustrated whine, grabbed Rosen’s hand. He pulled it close to his chest. “I want you with me.”

“Okay.” Rosen looked utterly amused, hand held hostage by Auru. Yet he still didn’t get up, but rather shifted to get more comfortable. “You know I’m right here, right next to you. I’m already with you, and I won’t leave unless you desire me to Auru.”

Auru squeezed Rosen’s hand, another longer, louder whine escaping.

“I mean,” Rosen continued, “you are wearing your diaper, aren’t you? You don’t  _ need _ to waddle all the way to the bathroom with my help when you’re wearing that, you know. Especially if you’re nice and cozy and comfortable in my caring presence.”

Auru’s whine turned into a strangled squeak at that. His head ducked down, burying his face in Rosen’s hand. Looking up through Rosen’s fingers, Auru tried his best to watch his friend, read his face, through Auru’s own nervousness.

“You can wet your diaper, Auru. You can trust it to hold every last drop, nary a leak. And you can trust me to clean you up and change you and tell you what a good baby you are.” Rosen smiled, deftly pulling his fingers back so they wouldn’t end up into Auru’s mouth. “But, if you really wanted, I could also walk you all the way to the bathroom. Help you feel all big and proud using the toilet, and then bring you back over here for more snuggles. In the end, Auru, I’m fine with either. This is for your benefit after all. Your relaxation. You get to choose, my dear.”

Auru blinked, his whines ceasing, feeling his nose get tapped by Rosen. 

“But~” Rosen playfully continued, “If you want to relax by not making  _ any _ choices at all, and let me take the lead. Well, I’m sure the both of us are so comfortable, we don’t really need to get up. Do we, sweetheart?”

Auru sprung up, almost losing balance, grabbing at Rosen’s hands to keep steady. The fact that he almost pulled Rosen off the couch with him would be funny later to Auru. “We are going. Please.”

Rosen, rising to his feet, nodded. “Very well, very well.” As usual, he led the way, holding Auru’s hand. 

Auru found it a bit harder to walk this time, having to concentrate on multiple things besides walking. Like not wetting himself. The diaper spread his legs apart, he couldn’t squeeze them together to relieve any pressure. Nor was he willing to grab at his front, and judging by how thick the diaper was, it’d be a moot point anyhow. 

Stumbling knocked him out of his thoughts. Feeling Rosen steady him by the shoulders, Auru recaptured his balance. His need grew more urgent, though. 

Auru toyed with the idea of changing his mind, just going back to the couch and snuggling and Rosen cleaning him up. But, he didn’t want to disappoint Rosen. They’d already gotten up and started walking. It was a bit late for Auru to change his mind, wasn’t it?

What if he “didn’t” change his mind, though? After all, they weren’t even close to Rosen’s private bathroom. They hadn’t even dealt with the stairs yet. And Auru did have to go quite badly. Maybe he could go just enough to get rid of the discomfort. He could always blame the long walk on wetting himself slightly. See if he likes it as well, being wet. Then he could still go to the bathroom when they got there. An unspoken compromise. 

Auru stopped nibbling his lip with worry. He made up his mind. 

Now, to just let go. 

...It was harder to do than to just think of. Especially since they were still walking, Auru’s hand in Rosen’s. He was worried about it leaking, however slightly he’d go. Trying to force it out didn’t work, he only ended up making a slight grunt. 

Rosen turned to face Auru, raising an eyebrow. 

Auru, not looking Rosen in the eyes, just nodded forward, as if to urge them to keep going. 

Rosen obliged, wordlessly. 

New plan. Auru tried thinking of relaxing. It was what Rosen wanted him to do after all, with all of this. Auru thought that it would be okay. That Rosen would help clean him up, like he said. That he wouldn’t be mad at him. Maybe tease, just a bit, but the teasing was normal. It’d be normal. It’d be fine. 

He felt a small trickle leave him, before stopping abruptly as it started. 

Auru almost groaned, almost. That wasn’t even close to enough, both for comfort and to deem if he even liked wetting himself or not. He bounced a bit on the balls of his feet, trying to get more to come out. Try and try again. 

Auru thought some more, a bit desperately. Rosen would make it all better. Pet him and coo at him. Possibly tease him for being a baby, but a good baby. He’d be good. Babies use their diapers after all. 

With that the floodgates, finally, opened. 

He felt the gush of warmth and moisture swirl around a bit, before being soaked up into the diaper. It teased all around his crotch, up to the edges of his diaper. The warmth, however, still stuck around somewhat, even after the wetness was wicked away. It felt nice, like a strange warm hug to his nethers. As he went, the fluid kept slowly creeping up the front and back, saturating it quite nicely and swelling it out just a bit. Feeling relieved, Auru gave a small contented sigh, as he finally finished the last few drips. He did it. 

Oh, he’d done all of it. 

Auru found himself no longer actually needing to go. Oh dear. 

He started blushing, swollen diaper between his legs, at a standstill. Auru didn’t even realize he stopped walking when he started to pee. He felt Rosen’s eyes on him. Auru tensed up, subconsciously, not wanting to look. 

“Auru? Are you okay, sweetheart?” 

Auru looked up, seeing Rosen’s concerned face. “I’m… fine. I’m fine”

“Good,” Rosen said, grinning. “Come along then. Let’s keep going to the bathroom. No need to torture you by making you wait any longer.”

How in the world did Rosen not notice what happened? Auru was stunned. Out of all the things Rosen picked up on, subtle as they were, Rosen missed all that? It was obvious, wasn’t it? Yet, Rosen didn’t say a word about it. 

He felt a small tug to his hand, tugging him out of his thoughts. Tugging him forward to walk once more. 

Auru’s waddle was far more pronounced now, the thick warm padding sagging down, squishing between his thighs with each small step. With each squeeze, the liquid would ooze out of the interior, tickling his skin, before being sapped right up once more. It weighed him down, swaying as he toddled along. It all felt so childish. It was nice. 

The stairs were awkward. Crawling up them, Auru was sure he was going to be called out, his soggy rear on full display in front of Rosen. Still, Rosen said not a word about it. Just praised him for climbing up the stairs, and urged him forward to the bathroom. They were almost there after all. 

Soon enough, Auru found himself standing in front of the toilet. Rosen was a foot or two away, to give him space of course, but still watching just in case. Auru looked down at his feet, the nice tile floor he was standing on reflected his blurry image. 

“Auru, do you need any help with the knots?” Rosen piped up helpfully, making Auru wince at the broken silence. 

“I- I-” Auru just found himself stuttering, staring at himself in the tile.

“Speak up, my dear. Or rather, let it out Auru. I’m smart and I know you well, but sadly I don’t have the power of mindreading.”

“I- Rosen.” Auru felt himself growing quiet, whispering out a stilted, “I had an accident.” He opened his mouth to explain more, just a bit, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything else. Feeling his warm cheek being stroked, he looked to the side, watching Rosen look back at him with such a tender gaze.

“It didn’t leak any, did it? The diaper?” Rosen asked, curiously. “No pain or pinching or discomfort? Sits well on you?”

Auru shook his head. “It worked. It worked good. It feels ni- it feels good.”

“Good.” Rosen affirmed, patting Auru again. “Glad to know I’m still making good quality clothes for you. Although, this diaper of yours is probably rather sodden. Best to get into a clean one, yes?”

Auru nodded, feeling Rosen grab his hands, guiding one pointedly away from Auru’s mouth. He heard Rosen chuckle. Auru cocked his head to the side in an unspoken question.

“I’m glad it worked well,” Rosen said, ruffling Auru’s hair, “yet, you were in such a soggy diaper for most of the trip over here, without even telling me. I suppose that means I just have to check you more often, yes? I’d hate for you to get a rash after all. That’s okay though, some babies don’t actually cry when they need to be changed, hence needing to be checked. You’re still a good little baby, Auru.”

Auru sucked in a sharp breath, looking at Rosen’s smug face. He  _ did  _ know. Auru crossed his arms in a pout, finding out he was so thoroughly played.

Rosen, chuckling, beckoned Auru to follow him. He then sniffed the air a bit, nose scrunching. “You didn’t put a lick of baby powder on, did you Auru?”

“You… you didn’t give me any Rosen.” Auru definitely remembered properly. It was all clothes that he was given. 

“I put some in the changing area,” Rosen admitted, looking a bit sheepish. “I suppose I should’ve figured you’d be so distracted with your feelings and worry that you wouldn’t have even noticed. My apologies.”

Auru nodded. “It’s fine. But you couldn’t have known.”

“Nonsense. I could smell how emotional you were from outside the changing room.” Rosen smirked, rolling out a plush, cloth mat. “I know you too well to make such an easy error in judgement. So, obviously, I should’ve thought of it. Luckily for you, you won’t be sodden for too much longer. And luckier still, I’m the one changing you this time, sweetheart. I won’t forget a thing.” Rosen gestured to the changing mat. “Now sit down, my dear, and let’s get you all clean and fresh.”

Auru hovered for a second, awkwardly, before sitting in the middle of the mat. His rear sunk into the softness and warmth of his diaper with a small squish. He felt heat enter his cheeks, and his loins, realizing that this felt satisfying and comforting. Pushing away some of his deeper thoughts, he wiggled gingerly as he sat. Still no leaks, thank goodness. Auru whined a bit, feeling Rosen push him back so he was laying down. Wiggling still, he looked up at Rosen, the other having such an amused look on his face. 

“Having fun there?” Rosen lightly tickled his stomach, above the waistband of his diaper. He tutted at Auru’s resulting silence, save for some of his giggles. “You’re allowed to have an opinion, you know. I won’t be mad at you for that.”

“I’m relaxing.” Auru wasn’t lying at least. He’d been high strung and blushing for some, or most, of this time since he’d come to Rosen’s. But, on the other hand, there was something seductive about being taken care of. Not needing to worry and just existing. Having someone take care of him, having no responsibilities linked to himself, and just worrying about simple immediate needs. He felt himself splay bonelessly into the changing mat. 

Rosen’s hands hovered over Auru’s diaper, hesitating. “May I, Auru?”

Auru nodded slightly, gesturing to Rosen with his hand to go ahead. May as well get changed. He squeaked, feeling Rosen pat and squish the front of his diaper. Resisting the urge to wiggle into Rosen’s hand, Auru focused on hiding his face with his own hands. This wasn’t what he intended to agree to, but he wasn’t going to go and tell Rosen to stop either. The damp warmth was nice.

“Just checking something, my dear,” Rosen chuckled, massaging more. “You may be satisfied with the feelings, but I want to be satisfied with my handiwork. That involves being able to check how soggy you are and how much these can comfortably hold. A stress test, as it were.” He gave one final pat, nudging Auru’s thighs apart. “Good news, you’re quite soggy and are in dire need of a change.”

With blazing cheeks, Auru just waited. He felt Rosen untie the diaper, uncovering Auru’s front. The front of the diaper was dropped forward with an unceremonious  _ thud _ . Auru got only a second of peace before feeling cold moisture starting to clean his nethers. He shrieked, trying to wiggle away, but felt Rosen’s hand on his chest. It held him in place, his fingers tapping. The other hand still deftly cleaned him off with a wet cloth. 

“Rosen! You’re- it’s cold!”

“Yes, it’s cold and wet. And you’ll be wet and cold if I don’t clean you off, yes?”

Auru huffed, not knowing how to argue that one. He gave one last disgruntled wiggle as Rosen finished. “Take a cold wipe to your privates and see how much you like it, though,” he mumbled, glancing up at Rosen, feeling his old diaper be removed from underneath him. 

“Noted for next time, my dear.” Rosen continued, rubbing some lotion between his hands before rubbing it into Auru. Blessedly, this made it somewhat warmed. Though, Rosen was also quite thorough in applying it. He paid no mind to Auru’s flushed face. “Lift up a second, honey.”

Complying, Auru felt a new diaper slide under him. It had to be a new one, it being as soft as it was. He couldn’t help the contented sigh that escaped his mouth. 

Chuckling, Rosen wiped off the excess lotion into the diaper’s interior. Brandishing another container, he tipped it over Auru. 

Auru felt the powder sprinkle over him, cold but a lot more tolerable than being wiped. Taking a whiff, he smelled sweetness mixed with lavender. He watched the small clouds of powder lazily drift around. Blowing at them softly to break them apart, he lost track of what was going on around him. 

He actually didn’t notice Rosen almost finished until Rosen was finished, tying the final tie. Rosen patted his charge’s newly changed front one more time before getting up. He looked down at Auru, satisfied. 

Auru blinked. He wasn’t used to feeling so tiny, considering how tall he was compared to most. He gave a small wave to Rosen, who cooed and waved back. 

“Such a good little thing, for the most part anyhow,” Rosen mused. Gathering up the supplies, he’d obviously snuck peeks at Auru wiggling on the mat. “Not bad for the first time. It can only get better from here, right?”

Auru nodded, rocking on his back to sit himself up. He couldn’t help moaning a bit at how nice everything felt. To be fresh, and dry, and to smell clean and babyish. The powder and lotion added far more to the softness of the diaper and the coziness of the situation. Finally able to sit up, he looked down at his diaper. A cute light purple cloth, with embroidered little clouds even. Stroking it, it had the same quality of the last one. He sighed, feeling loose and jangly. 

Rosen stood at the sink, washing his hands and wiping down the supplies. He turned to Auru fully, who was still wiggling and exploring the new diaper. “Wash your hands, Auru. Come here.”

“But I didn’t get them dirty,” Auru said, words muffled by a finger in his mouth. 

Rosen gave him a look. 

Auru sighed, rising to his feet and padding over to the sink. The soap smelled pretty at least, and the water felt nice on his hands. Especially when he flicked at the stream. 

“Good baby,” Rosen praised. He leaned into Auru from behind, helping Auru wash up. Resting his cheek on Auru’s own, Rosen guided Auru’s hands to scrub and lather under the water. After drying them off with a wonderfully soft towel, he gave a smooch to them both. 

Before Auru could take them back, he felt his pacifier nudge between his lips. Immediately he started suckling, content. He looked in the mirror, noticing that the guard was shaped like wings. A heart was in it’s center too. Auru also realized he looked young, befitting playing the part of a baby. Even though he was taller than Rosen, he still looked small and innocent. The garments and accessories definitely helped, both with the sight and his mindset.

“Auru, I simply have to craft you a clip for your pacifier.” Rosen fussed over Auru, running his fingers through Auru’s hair. “I hope that if it’s clipped to you, you’ll be less likely to lose it. And you’ll be less likely to use your fingers if it’s handily swaying from your clothes.”

Auru suckled, leaning into the touch. He found himself playing with Rosen’s blonde hair in turn, lightly petting and stroking it. It was pretty. Just like the rest of him.

“So, my duckling, what should we do now?” Rosen asked, pulling Auru close in a hug. 

Auru, melting bonelessly in Rosen’s embrace, just shrugged. He could hardly think of anything. There was just so much going on; all the thoughts of activities flew out of his mind. His head lolled back, looking up at Rosen, trusting that Rosen wouldn’t drop him. 

Rosen hummed, kissing Auru on the forehead before maneuvering him back a bit to look him in the eyes, face to face. “I suppose I’ve been picking out all the activities so far. Since you’ve been fed, changed, definitely already napped… I figure the next thing on the itinerary would be play, yes?”

“Play?” Auru’s brow furrowed. “Play with what?”

Rosen gasped, mock offended. “Auru, are you accusing me of not being prepared? Perish the thought. Of course I’ve prepared for this evening. Extensively.” His eyes, from behind his sunglasses, seemed to gleam at the word. “I have procured almost everything for a successful night of you being a child. A sweet, little babe. Ah, save for one or two minor objects.” He clicked the ring of Auru’s pacifier for emphasis. “But, as we go on, figure out what’s liked, the process will become a lot smoother. And I assume you’ll become a lot more confident as well.”

Auru nodded, unsure. He noodled himself back into Rosen’s arms, sighing contentedly. 

“You’re so spectacularly adorable. My heart can hardly take it.” Rosen held Auru closer, nuzzling into his hair. “You know that I love you, right Auru?”

“I know. I love you too, Rosen. You’re my best friend.” Auru felt Rosen hug him tighter at that, before releasing him. 

“I am the best, aren’t I?” Rosen looked at Auru for a second, hesitating before turning away. He beckoned with a finger. “Come along now, Auru.”

Auru squeaked, waddling quickly towards Rosen. Taking his hand with both of his own, he squeezed. He followed Rosen back downstairs, holding him close. They stopped at the rug, Rosen stroking Auru’s cheek with his free hand.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart. I have a surprise for you.”

Auru closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands for good measure. He wouldn’t have Rosen accuse him of peeking. Surprises were important after all. With a small muffled  _ thump  _ Auru sat down, eyes still closed and covered. His diaper was so thick he hardly felt the impact of the carpet. Wiggling with anticipation, he suckled at his pacifier.

“Oh dear. I turn back around and they dare to surprise me back by being five times cuter. How the tables have turned, truly.” Hearing the rustling of carpet, Auru assumed Rosen walked closer, until he was in front of him. “Open your eyes, my gift and I are back and ready to see you. And for you to see us.”

Auru slowly uncovered his face, blinking his eyes open. He made a small squeaky gasp at what he saw. 

Rosen held out a decently-sized stuffed toy to Auru. A floppy-eared rabbit with snowy white fabric that looked velvety soft. The ears and paws were lined with equally soft pink fabric. It looked wonderfully huggable. “I’m sure this doesn’t hold a candle to the favored stuffed toy of your youth. But, hopefully, it’s close.”

Auru hesitated, not taking the toy. “No. I didn’t have any stuffed toys.”

“You… didn’t,” Rosen repeated incredulously. 

“Nuh uh.” Auru shook his head, nonchalant. He didn’t want to look at Rosen, or the stuffed toy in his grasp. “My parents never got me any. I had a lot of toys that you build stuff with and tin soldiers and stuff. No soft toys though.”

“I see… Admittedly, it makes sense. Knowing them. You know?”

“Yeah.” Auru popped the pacifier out of his mouth, twirling it on his finger absentmindedly by its ring. “The closest thing to a soft toy was my favorite toy as a child, but it was a blanket I stole from my mother. Technically stole? She let me have it after I got attached anyway. I was like, three. And I accidentally tore it a year later when I jumped off the roof with it.” Auru shrugged, placing the pacifier back into his mouth. “So that was that.”

“And they didn’t mend it?”

Auru scrunched up his face, remembering. “It was part of my punishment for jumping off the roof.” Glancing at Rosen’s incredulous face, Auru stuttered, tugging at his booties. “I tried using it to- I pretended it was magical and that it would make me glide. They didn’t want a repeat of that.” Auru couldn’t look at Rosen’s unchanged look, choosing instead to stare at his feet. “It makes sense. What they did,” he insisted, “it makes sense.”

“At least,” Rosen said, focusing on his words, “you have toys now. You have blocks. You have stuffies. And I can get you another blanket, if you wanted.” Rosen sat next to Auru, scooting close, and offered the stuffed bunny once more. 

Hesitating, Auru prodded the stuffed bunny with a finger. Very soft. Very squishable. In a moment, he yanked the toy from Rosen’s hand, hugging it close and burying his face between the ears. He nuzzled the toy with his cheek, feeling it grow slightly damp as he sniffled. 

Rosen said nothing. He merely massaged the base of Auru’s neck, giving Auru the moment he needed. 

“So,” Auru sniffled softly, looking up. His eyes were a bit red around the edges, but he did his best to give a small smile to Rosen. “Toys?”

“Toys,” Rosen confirmed, gesturing to a small toybox that was pulled out. “They’re for you.”

Auru nodded. He hesitated a second, to give Rosen a kiss on the cheek. Yet, all he succeeded was mushing the pacifier in his mouth into the cheek instead. He got up gingerly, blushing, having heard Rosen laugh. Holding his plush close, Auru toddled over to the chest. Opening it, he peeked inside. There was a package of blocks, a set of marbles, some fairytale story books, a soft looking cube, a… wand? Auru peeked closer, gingerly grabbing at the wand, a pastel sparkly thing, and pulled it out. Investigating, he gave it a tender shake, dropping it back into the chest at the jingling noise it made. A rattle. Right. 

Feeling his cheeks flare up, he started pulling out the blocks. They were wooden, nothing too fancy. The edges were rounded though, for safety’s sake, and were painted with pastel colors. 

He plopped onto the floor, feeling some of the baby powder puff out from the waistband. Splaying his legs out, he started stacking the blocks. With his other arm, he held the plush close. He lost himself in building, suckling as he made his own little town. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, he yawned, looking up from his work. He scooted on his seat, careful of the buildings. Turning to Rosen, Auru saw his friend was yet again drinking tea and back to his book on the couch. Or, it looked like he was still reading. Auru could see Rosen peek at him periodically. 

Humming, Auru crawled over to his friend. He pulled on Rosen’s pant leg, before sitting down and hugging the leg close. 

“Hello, poppet,” Rosen cooed, petting Auru’s head, “it’s nice to see you over here. You were so busy building. Where’s your friend?”

Auru shyly pointed up at Rosen.

Rosen purred with satisfaction. “Your new friend, my dear. Though you're so smart with knowing where I am.”

“She’s in the house I made her,” Auru said, muffled against Rosen’s leg. “She’s taking a nap.” He looked back at his bunny, seeing her smile from the biggest, most colorful house. 

Rosen chuckled. “Aww, you did make her a house, didn’t you? You’re treating your friend so nicely sweetheart. Did you want to take a nap as well?”

“ _No._ ” Auru hoisted himself onto the couch. He flopped onto Rosen’s lap, wiggling back. “You said I definitely already had a nap so I don’t need another. No naps.”

“Yet, you yawn and splay on me anyway.” Rosen put his teacup and book down, watching Auru wiggle and get cozy. Stroking Auru’s exposed side and tummy, he felt Auru shiver. “Hmm… Auru. I have a question for you, my dear.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you perhaps…” he trailed off, tracing his fingers on Auru’s stomach, “ _ticklish?_ ” At the final word he plunged in his fingers, hearing Auru burst into a peal of giggles. 

Auru writhed uselessly, mindful of not hitting Rosen with his flailing, and slumped onto the floor. However, Rosen followed, still tickling him relentlessly. He started laughing louder, pacifier falling out of his mouth, as he uselessly tried to escape Rosen’s dexterous hands. He felt himself being stroked and prodded, unable to crawl away from how weak the attack made him. 

Rosen, eventually, showed him mercy. Slowing down his tickle attack before stopping completely. Watching Auru, he smirked. “Was that fun? Since you didn’t want to nap, well, I figured you’d want to play a little game. Wake yourself up. Don’t thank me too fast, I’d hate for you to lose the breath you just collected after all.”

Auru’s chuckles petered out. Panting with exertion, he felt boneless. He grabbed Rosen’s offered hand and was pulled up in a sitting position. Auru froze a bit, feeling his diaper, warm and squishy, shift underneath him. Did he really…? No, no. He did. The tickling’s fault, of course. 

Rosen stroked Auru’s warm cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Anything the matter, my dear?”

“Nuh-uh,” he panted. 

Rosen gave him a look, glancing from his diaper to Auru’s face, before shrugging. Grabbing under Auru’s arms, he started hoisting Auru back onto the couch. 

It took a second for Auru to realize, before he started to help himself up the rest of the way. He was situated on Rosen’s lap. Auru froze, feeling his diaper being prodded and squished. Being checked. 

“Oh, my dear, it seems that you’ve gone and wet yourself again.” Rosen pulled Auru close, keeping him from wiggling away. He tipped Auru’s head back, letting him see his amused face. “But I did ask you if anything’s the matter. And you’re not a liar Auru, so I suppose you must like feeling the feeling of being wet, yes?” He snickered, getting the perfect view of Auru’s flustered face. “You’re not soggy enough to warrant a change, anyhow.”

Auru gaped uselessly, only able to utter a small, squeaky, “Okay...” It wasn’t like Rosen was incorrect. He didn’t need to say anything more. Rosen just knew these things, after all. Auru just let Rosen manipulate him on his lap. He sat there on Rosen’s knees, facing him, feet touching the floor. His question on what Rosen was doing turned to a squeaky gasp as his friend started to bounce his legs idly. Bouncing Auru up and down effortlessly in turn, as if he were small. Each bounce drove the warm diaper into him. The softness and the warmth felt embarrassingly nice, making Auru blush more and more. 

“Auru, I dare say that you’re quite pent up. Pent up with energy and other emotional things.” Rosen, ignoring Auru’s strangled squeak, continued, “It’s starting to get quite late, the evening is swiftly ending, and no, Auru, babies are not meant to stay up long hours in the night.” Rosen held Auru securely in place, still bouncing him. “I’m hoping if I tire you out, help you work out your energy positively, pleasingly, and pleasantly, you won’t fuss over an early bedtime. You’d get some actual proper sleep; no nightmares and no tossing and turning.”

Auru could only bite his lip, trying his hardest not to grind into the bounces. He wouldn’t dare mention he was feeling satisfied in multiple senses of the word. Yet, he was wound up, pent up as Rosen put it, at the same time. He mewled uselessly. It felt nice. The reminder was babyish, infantile, of how he soaked himself without even meaning to. And the warmth was so, so nice.

Rosen gazed at Auru from over his sunglasses, owlishly. “Considering I’m your caretaker for this time, I do have your best interests at heart. Doesn’t that sound nice? And doesn’t this feel nicer still? You can let me take care of it, my dear, just let go and relax.”

At that, Auru’s anxiety flared. He found the nervous energy to scoot back off of Rosen’s legs in mid-bounce. He landed on his rear, stammering nervously. The diaper, to its credit, muffled the impact to a dull, pleasing squish. Rosen wasn’t wrong about it protecting him; not that he was wrong about anything, really. Auru curled his legs close to his chest, hugging them close. Resting his head between his knees, he forced himself to make eye contact with Rosen. 

“Too fast?” Rosen looked at Auru with concern, not disappointment as Auru had feared. 

Auru shook his head, stilted, still sitting. 

“Hmm, then I suppose I’ve riled you up too much then? Got you so excited you’ve become anxious.” Rosen hummed gently at Auru’s nod, stepping forward to pet Auru. “Then I suppose we should do something calming and relaxing to wind you down for the night.”

Auru nodded again, leaning into Rosen’s hand for more gentle touches and strokes. 

Chuckling, Rosen kept petting Auru more. He hesitated only a moment to place the pacifier back into Auru’s mouth, before continuing. “All right then. In that case I can think of nothing more lazy and relaxing than a nice, warm bath. Does that sound pleasing to you, duckling?”

“Y-yeah. It does,” Auru said slowly, voice muffled between nervous suckles. The pacifier did its job with soothing him at least. 

“Of course it does,” Rosen confirmed, guiding Auru back onto his feet. “You are such a cute little baby duckling after all. And ducklings love water. It’s natural it’d be pleasing to you.” He started to lead Auru back upstairs, naturally holding his hand.

Auru let out a small yell before they left the room completely. Breaking their handhold, he toddled rapidly back to his toys. He crouched down, carefully extracting his plush from the blocky home. “Can’t forget her.”

“Oh Auru, isn’t she napping though?” Rosen asked curiously, stepping carefully over the blocks to get to his charge. 

“Would you wanna wake up in a place alone when you fell asleep with a friend?”

Nodding in understanding, Rosen tenderly gazed at Auru. “Noted. But you’re still going to take your bath, even if she can’t go into the tub with you.”

“I don’t wanna _not_ take a bath. I like baths.” Auru smiled, nuzzling into Rosen and hugging his bunny close. He was proud of himself, as they went. He was getting used to the whole walking business while acclimating to his diapers. Going up the stairs was easier too, though he trusted Rosen to hold his bunny for safekeeping while he went up them. 

Making it to the bathroom, Auru gently wrapped his bunny in a hand towel as Rosen busied himself while filling the tub. Petting the bunny, and smooching her on the head, Auru placed her on the counter gently. Turning to Rosen, he walked closer, watching. 

Rosen grabbed a small, chalky-looking orb that sparkled with mild arcane energy from a drawer. Placing it into the bathtub, it began to fizzle and break apart. Bubbles multiplied across the surface, foaming up in a rainbow of colors. The air smelled sharply of citrus. 

Auru looked mesmerized at the sparkling water and bubbles. He poked some of the foam, mushing it between his fingers. Hearing a small clicking noise at his feet, he realized his pacifier fell out of his mouth. 

“Alright Auru, time for your bath. Let’s get your little clothes off, yes?” Rosen reached out towards Auru’s shirt. 

With a small whine, Auru backed up from the hand, feeling heat rush up to his cheeks. He looked at Rosen, freezing up. At least Rosen didn’t look mad. If anything, he was amused. 

“I’ve changed your diaper, sweetheart.”

Auru still whined in the back of his throat, legs crossing shyly. One of his hands bunched into his shirt, holding it close. 

Rosen looked somewhat exasperated, before getting another gleam in his eye. “I’ve also seen you naked a fair share of times before all this play of ours, Auru. So what’s the difference now?” At Auru’s lack of reply, the beat of silence hanging, Rosen held his hands out. The palms faced up at Auru. “The past times you were vulnerable, but, if at _any_ point this genuinely becomes too much for you, you can always tell me to stop or slow down. And I will. I promise.”

Auru nodded, feeling himself unclench, ever slightly. Instead, he grabbed onto Rosen’s sleeve, bunching the fabric between his fingers. 

“Thank you. That’s good of you, Auru.” Rosen tapped him on the chest. “So, do you need any help taking off your clothes before you hop in the tub?”

Auru paused, before starting to take off his shirt. “The diaper. I need help with that. Because you tie it _so_ tight. It’s absurd.” He play-grumped a bit, crossing his arms over his bare chest to play it up. He kicked off his booties for good measure. 

“You’re lucky I tied it, duckling,” Rosen teased, already untying the fabric deftly, “otherwise, at the first wetting, it would’ve leaked. And it would’ve fallen down your cute little butt at the first few steps you would’ve taken.”

Auru slipped himself the rest of the way out of the diaper. Flustered, he borderline dove into the tub. Water and suds sloshed over the edges. He sank down in the water, camouflaged amongst the bubbles to where only his eyes were visible.

Rosen watched the water drip over the edges of the bath before throwing a towel over the spillage. “Such a _messy_ little thing.” He cleaned the edges a bit more, mitigating the mess, before turning back to the suds that hid Auru. “When I said to hop in the bath, I didn’t mean literally.”

Auru was already busying himself though, scooping the bubbles and making little towers of multicolored suds. Swishing around gently, he couldn’t help but untense from how warm the water was. He felt something rubbery in the bathtub bob and tap into him. Looking, he saw a few rubber ducks of various colors. They felt nice in his hands, as he drove them around the suds in the tub. 

Rosen smiled at the sight, placing a hand on Auru’s forehead to tip his head back. He carefully got his hair wet, pouring water from a cup placed nearby. With a squirt of shampoo, berry scented, he started washing Auru’s hair. 

Auru purred at the scrubbing. He sunk deeper into the tub, melting as Rosen’s dexterous fingers massaged his scalp. Feeling boneless, he could hardly keep himself upright. He nibbled on one of the rubber ducks, focusing on how nice it was. Leaning on the edge of the tub for support, he looked up at Rosen to see his relaxed, yet determined, demeanor. 

Auru felt himself pouting, as his head was tipped back again. Water worked through his hair as all of the suds were removed. It was careful, as not a drop of it entered his eyes or ears. He started to hunt down the remaining ducks before gasping and melting again. 

Rosen went to scrub his scarred back with a washcloth, massaging it and working out all the knots. “This must be one of the reasons you adore baths, my duckling. All clean and cozy. Look at you, you’re so trusting and sweet.” Rosen’s other hand wrapped around Auru’s waist, keeping him from pitching face first into the bathwater. 

Auru moaned happily, squeezing the ducks as Rosen focused on meticulously washing his body. Each limb was carefully maneuvered as he went. They were lovingly massaged and lathered as Rosen worked further. Auru found the energy to lazily play, pushing and swaying the ducks with lackadaisical ease in the bathwater.

There was a pause in the washing, Rosen flicking a few of the ducks, making them bob further. “Did you want me to wash your private parts, duckling? Or are you wanting to be big and take care of that yourself?”

Flushing red, Auru grabbed the washcloth from Rosen’s grasp, giving himself some quick swipes before returning it to Rosen’s hand. He went back to his play, still flustered.

Rosen frowned at Auru’s cursory wash. “Mmm. All the more reason for babies to not be in charge of washing themselves. No matter, I’ll make sure you’re properly cleaned when I put you in your night clothes.” Splashing the water rhythmically, he watched Auru play, making the ducks bob and sway. 

“Auru,” Rosen eventually said, breaking the serenity, “it’s time to get out and dry off. Bedtime is swiftly approaching.”

Auru kicked his legs, splashing the water around. “No. Nope. I’m still getting clean.” He pouted further, clinging to the sides of the tub. 

Sighing, Rosen grabbed one of Auru’s hands and held it up to his face. “Your hands? Wrinkled. The suds? Swiftly vanishing before our eyes. The water? It has become rather chilled. These three things tell me that your bath has been more than long enough, duckling.” With Auru distracted, he pulled the plug and tossed it into the sink. “It’s time to get out. Now.”

Stubbornly sitting in the bath, Auru watched the draining water. Failing at plugging the hole with his foot, he splashed at the remaining liquid. He ignored his shivering best he could. 

Rosen plucked the toys out of the bath, as Auru had his minor tantrum. After the last duck was pulled out, and placed into a small bag, he turned back to Auru. “It’s time to get out. Now, Auru,” he said sternly. 

Auru still continued to shiver, the last bits of water dripping down the drain. He crossed his arms with all the nervous energy he could. Sticking out his tongue at Rosen, he stayed sitting. 

“Auru!” He made eye contact with Auru, making sure he was paying attention. “You best listen to what I’ve told you before I have to tell you a third time. I’d hate to have to figure out a punishment on your first little play date. But I can, if I deem it necessary. I recommend you listen to me, lest you want to find out what I come up with.”

Auru flinched at the tone. A beat of silence passed as the words sank into Auru. He scrambled out of the tub, apologizing. Sitting himself on a laid out towel, he shivered, feeling goosebumps on his skin. 

“There we are. That’s a good baby,” Rosen praised. He covered Auru with another fluffy towel, rubbing him gently to help warm him up. Wrapping a third towel around Auru’s head, he started drying Auru’s hair. “See? Isn’t this so much better? You didn’t need to kick up such a fuss. Then again, you are my little duckling after all, I should’ve known you’d adore the bath this much.”

Nuzzling into the towel, Auru helped with drying himself off. His shivering went away, both from the warmth of the towel and seeing Rosen smile at him. He yawned, the bath having sapped his remaining energy. Rubbing at his eye with the towel, he watched as Rosen went to the window.

Pulling a bowl of water from the windowsill, Rosen placed it in front of Auru. He handed a washcloth over as well. “My dear, you wash up your face and be good. I’m going to go collect your nightclothes and neaten up my zone a bit. Stay here. I’ll be back.” He kissed Auru on the top of the head, cutting off his small whine. “I’ll be fast, little one, don’t you fret. I wouldn’t dare leave you alone any longer than is necessary.”

Auru, craning his neck to watch Rosen walk off, sighed. Waiting until he could no longer hear the click of Rosen’s heels on the floor, he turned to the bowl. He washed his face and prayed, as he did every night. 

He considered thanking his goddess for… these lovely moments, but maybe it was too strange. This was a blessing, to him anyway, but he still felt nervous about it. Private or not, it was still a huge step he took to do this. And keep doing it. A lot of toddling steps, in a way. Auru decided on just thanking Selûne for having a wonderfully understanding best friend. For the peaceful night, his health, and lack of judgement on his own deepest fantasies. The water, chilled by the moonlight, felt good on his warm face, calming his nerves. 

Rosen came back, quick as he could, catching Auru finishing up his internal praying. He whistled gently, announcing his presence for Auru’s benefit, holding a soft bundle of clothing in his arm. Changing supplies were in the other. “Such a good, good little one for staying put.” He came closer, kneeling next to Auru. “Especially considering they were being a bit of brat a few moments earlier, weren’t they?” He tickled one of Auru’s exposed feet, punctuating his teasing. 

Auru giggled, before flopping back on the towel. He looked up at Rosen, feeling lighter, more serene.

Rosen crooned at the sight. “And I didn’t even have to lay you back. You did it all by yourself. Such a good, smart baby, who I assume is ready to be well diapered and put into their nice little nightclothes. Aren’t you?”

Hesitating, Auru let out a small, “Yes.” He covered his face with the towel. Was he confident enough to gaze at Rosen as he cleaned and lotioned and diapered him? No, not fully. But he did take peeks during the process. Though, every time he did peek, he felt Rosen’s eyes meet his, a knowing smirk on his face. A soft prod was placed to Auru’s thigh with each peek, making him squeak each time.

This time, however, something felt different with the diaper. Auru was pulled into a sitting position after the change was complete. Wiggling experimentally, he couldn’t figure it out until he tried pushing his knees together. Which he failed at doing. Because this diaper was so much thicker than the others. Even as he prodded and mushed at it, he couldn’t even feel it through the sheer thickness. His exploring was interrupted by a nightshirt, or some nightgown more likely, going over his head.

“Are you adoring your nighttime diapers, Auru?” Rosen continued talking, assisting Auru by putting his arms through the sleeves, “They’re extra thick, after all. I would hate to have you leak through anything during the night. Especially since you’re going to be sleeping with me. I’ll need to keep a good eye on you, to make sure each and every one of your needs is met.”

Auru, having no time to get flustered over sleeping with Rosen, was tipped onto his back once more. The clothing that he assumed was a nightgown was pulled lower. Then it clicked, as it clicked, or snapped actually, and he felt the outfit grow snug. It held his diaper nice and close. He was being put in an onesie. Watching, with a dumbfounded look, he saw Rosen smiling gleefully as he snapped the fabric together. 

He playfully counted each snap, one by one, to Auru. Ending at six, he placed the booties back onto Auru’s feet for good measure. Rosen pulled Auru back into a sitting position, kissing him on the forehead. “Now there’s a cute baby ready for bed, yes?”

Auru looked down at himself. The onesie was a nice purple, patterned with stars and moons of varying pastel colors. The diaper was cradled to his body lovingly. Stroking the stretchy fabric, it felt deliciously soft and fit perfectly, just like everything else Rosen had dressed him tonight. Guess he was a cute baby. A yawn a second later confirmed he was also ready for bed, more or less. 

Rosen rose to his feet, collecting Auru’s bunny. “All right, my sweetheart. My little darling. Can you stand up all by yourself?”

Auru squinted at the question. Then he tried getting up, and realized. He struggled standing, going onto all fours before shakily rising. His legs were spread so much more, he was actually swaying. He got a small cheer from Rosen, who was still standing a bit away. Auru smiled and clapped; he did it. 

“Oh my, such a good little one. Now, perhaps, can you walk to me, my duckling? Come to Rosen, the one who loves you ever so much. You can do it!” He held out his arms for Auru to walk into. As if he were just learning to walk. 

This was pretty apt a thought. Auru tried his hardest to keep his balance. He held his arms out as he took swaying, toddling steps. He got as far as three steps before he lost his balance. Falling on his rear, he froze. He wasn’t hurt, no not at all, but he was stunned. He didn’t do it, he failed. His eyes started to get watery as it sunk in.

Auru got as far as a small sniffle before Rosen swept in. Placing the plush into Auru’s arms, Rosen stroked his shoulder. “Such a good baby for trying. It’s okay to be too small to walk alone, little one. It makes it more endearing. That just means I get to help you walk all the way to the bedroom, yes? I get to hold you nice and close and safe at my side as you toddle along, cute as a button.”

It did sound nice. He held his arms up to Rosen, looking at him hopefully. He wanted to be held all nice and close and safe. 

Rosen softened further, gazing down at Auru. He scooped him up, picking him up from under the armpits, and hugged him close. 

Auru’s feet dangled, and he felt blissfully and utterly small. Though, it only lasted for a few seconds before Rosen put Auru down on unsteady feet. Mushing close to Rosen, he whined, wiggling against him and lifting his own arms once more. 

“My dear, I may have moments of strength, and you may be surprisingly light for a person your size, but sadly you don’t have the lightness of a feather.” He crooned into Auru’s neck. “For now, toddling along next to me will have to suffice, duckling.”

Auru pouted, just a bit, feeling himself get steadied. Yet, he trusted Rosen to help him walk, to not let him fall as he toddled and swayed to the bedroom. Once they got there, Auru had a bit of a difficulty scrambling onto the large bed. Rosen gleefully boosted him up, pushing him up by the diaper. Crawling along, Auru got himself cozied at the top of the bed, waiting for Rosen. And waiting. And waiting still.

Auru blinked, sitting up on the bed. Why wasn’t Rosen joining him? He watched as Rosen stood there, unbuttoning his dress shirt. Going to the waistband of his pants and- And then it hit him. He _eep_ ed, burying his face into the pillow behind him, rear in the air, as his friend continued stripping down for the night. He heard Rosen cackle, muffled by the cushion around his ears. Feeling the bed shift, after a bit, Auru dared to look back at his friend. 

Giving a sly wave, wiggling his fingers, Rosen sat there in a pale-blue, satin nightgown, lined with white lace accents, sans his sunglasses. “It’s a funny thought, most babies care not if their caretaker needs to change clothes in front of them. What has gotten you all shy and flustered, Auru?” The resulting silence didn’t perturb Rosen. “I suppose you must be fussing. Needing something ever so much, but you’re so small and childish you have not the words. So it’s up to me to figure out what you need, yes? And luckily, I may have an inkling of what it is.”

Auru held his breath, nervously watching Rosen reach into his nightstand. But, then he untensed. Another bottle was held out to him, this one full of an amber looking liquid. The bottle was cool to the touch as he grasped it. Auru took a tentative suck at the nipple, tasting something both tart and sweet. Apple juice. He wiggled, getting himself cozy. Hesitating, he rested his side onto Rosen’s before drinking. 

He was a lot more mindful this time, taking slow lazy suckles. No need to make a mess. He just got a bath, and this was Rosen’s bed after all. He side-eyed the small washcloth Rosen had at the ready regardless. Humming, he enjoyed his special before-bed treat. 

“A-all done~” Auru cheered, holding the empty bottle up to Rosen. Auru felt Rosen hug him, ignoring the bottle, and pat his back rhythmically. Auru liked it, it felt nice. And then the burp escaped. He blushed, naturally, as he looked away from Rosen’s smiling face. 

“And there it is,” Rosen cooed. “Such a good little one you are. You have me wrapped around your little fingers, each and every one of them. I’d do just about anything for you, you know. I love you ever so much.”

Auru felt himself be scooped and cuddled close to Rosen in the bed. Warm breaths were felt on his head as Rosen inhaled his scent. Wiggling back, relinquishing himself to Rosen’s grasp, he sighed happily. “You like that Rosen? No complaints?”

“Of course there’s no complaints. I’ve washed you after all, my sweet little baby. You smell like you’re mine, my dear. All mine. Which you are. For this night anyway, if not for longer perhaps?”

Auru hesitated, deflating a bit. “I got stuff to do tomorr-“ Auru’s words were halted by a finger to his lips. 

“Ah ah ah, my dear,” Rosen corrected, “no adult thoughts are to be needed tonight by you if they aren’t necessary. Enjoy the moment now, then, to the fullest. Worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes.”

Auru nodded, hesitantly, but agreed nonetheless. 

“Such a good little one you are.” Rosen laid them both down, tucking the blankets close around them. His arms wrapped around Auru, spooning him in the bed. With a small set of snaps from Rosen, the candles extinguished, leaving only a sliver of moonlight as the only light source.

Auru made a small noise, before wiggling deeper into Rosen’s embrace tentatively. Of all the times he stayed over, he never had the courage to ask to share a bed with Rosen. From the nervous satisfaction he felt, he realized that he wasn’t aware he had even wanted to. Until now. “Rosen,” he murmured, fingers worrying at his lip, “can- Can I have my paci? Please?”

Making a tired, pleased noise, Rosen moved an arm to the nightstand. The pacifier was gently plopped into Auru’s mouth, before Rosen rested his head back near his charge’s. “Such a good, good baby for asking. That’s so brave of you.” His breaths tickled the healthy skin on Auru’s cheek, between the scars. 

Auru suckled the new pacifier—it had to be a different one as it tasted of strawberries—getting comfortable. He found Rosen was a wonderful weight on him, soothing him with the contact. Loosening up his body, except for his arms holding his stuffed bunny close, he started to close his eyes and slumber. 


	5. Chapter 5

Auru heard birdsong, waking up, the fine sliver of unforgiving sunlight hitting him in the face. Biting back a groan, he refrained from wiggling too harshly. He still felt Rosen on top of him, breaths shallow in his sleep. When did he fall asleep with Rosen? And… why was his crotch all cold and uncomfortable?

That must be his wet diaper.

His eyes widened. Awake, Auru barely stopped himself from flinching, pushing his ‘trying to be helpful’ thought out of the way. He reached down, trying not to jostle his friend, tapping experimentally down there. No, that’s what it was. So last night wasn’t a dream, or an extremely convoluted nightmare. It happened. 

He scrunched up his nose, squishing his cooled diaper. Yeah, it  _ really _ happened. Must’ve woken up at some point last night. He had to go again too, he realized as his grogginess disappeared. No amount of minor shifting would get the feeling to leave. Looking over to Rosen, Auru saw he was still sleeping, serene and peaceful. Rosen was so good to him, so kind and understanding, Auru refused to disrupt him. 

He shifted a final time, willing himself to let go and relax. He’d done it before after all, and this diaper was thick enough, he assumed. He could do this. It subconsciously began, streaming out of him without much effort on his part. Feeling the warmth pool in his diaper, he let out a small relieved sigh. The diaper felt better this way, anyway, no longer uncomfortably cold. Maybe he could sneak a bit more sleep in, especially now that he was warm and cozy once more. He wiggled, looking over to Rosen a final time. 

Rosen winked back with golden eyes, a sly grin on his face. “Good morning, sweetest. Are we feeling older today? Or are you still a sweet little babe?”

Auru gaped. There was a beat of silence before a pacifier was swiftly popped inside. 

“Ahh. Still small I see,” Rosen confirmed, seeing Auru start to suckle. “You have such a soft silence to you when you’re all tiny and cute.” He pet Auru’s hair, combing out the frizz, disentangling them both from the covers. “I suppose we can have some more time this morning, ease you up slowly, before I’m off to work and you have to start being a grownup again.”

Auru blinked, gazing at the floor. It was about time for the parlor to open. He whined, nervous thoughts of getting caught danced in his head. 

Rosen sighed, helping Auru to his feet. “Do I get any personal visits to my quarters, besides you? No. Others wouldn’t dare disrupt me. We’ll be fine up here, my duckling. Even with me choosing to be a bit late to work. Nobody is getting into the parlor without me unlocking it first.”

Auru nodded and yawned, taking a few unsteady steps towards the kitchen. Feeling a large squeeze to his diaper, he yelped. Whipping around he saw Rosen grinning, hand still firmly grasping the padding. 

“I’m just checking you, my dear. The good thing is that these thicker ones hold an awful lot more compared to the thinner ones. You’ll last for the rest of the morning, easily, unless you decide to begin a personal stress test of your own.”

“Isn’t the point of this to  _ not _ make me stressed?” He bit back his second retort on whether any of the diapers Rosen made for him could be considered thin at all.

“Ah, so you’ll be a good toddler then, and do your best not to soak yourself too much if you can help it.” Rosen prodded Auru on his pouting cheeks. “Come along, my duckling. I’m going to be making eggs for breakfast.”

“Pancakes? With fruit?” Auru chirped. 

Rosen turned, grabbing back to hold Auru’s hand. “No, duckling, scrambled eggs with a multitude of vegetables. We can have pancakes next time. Come along now.”

Guided to the kitchen, Auru toddled more assuredly. He felt cozy, yes he hadn’t had such a good night in… in... He couldn’t remember actually. But, for some reason he still felt weird, a small something wiggling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he wasn’t used to relaxing anymore. 

His thoughts were broken by Rosen pulling out a chair for him at the table. Auru sat, sinking into the diaper’s seat. His bunny was placed next to him, of whom he quickly scooped up and hugged. “Thanks Rosen,” he squealed, as he uttered a quieter, “Sorry,” to the plush. 

“You’re welcome. Now be a good dear and stay put while I cook please.” Rosen turned away from Auru to busy himself, taking a moment to slide a sippy cup of water to Auru. As if Rosen could feel the pout directed to his turned back, he chuckled. “My dear, sadly we are to be wrapping up this play soon, not delve you any deeper in it. I figure if I age you up, make you feel a bit older, it’ll be less difficult a process.”

Auru kicked his feet gently, but complied, drinking the water. The spout was easy to work with, just like his special flask, more or less. Getting a gleam in his eye, he piped up. “If I gotta be big, does that mean I can have some coffee?”

“Mmm. Yes. I don’t see the harm in it,” Rosen mused, busying himself with cutting vegetables. “But I get to prepare it for you, my dear. And only one cup is to be given to you, okay?”

“Okay!” He hummed happily, eyes closed as he rocked in his seat excitedly. Hearing the clink of a mug placed in front of him, he opened his eyes, vibrating with excitement. Auru frowned, beholding the palest coffee he ever laid his eyes on. He turned to Rosen, eyebrow raised. 

“It’s okay,” Rosen assured, “there’s a few licks of coffee in there somewhere.”

He pouted at the small mug, blowing on its surface before taking a tentative sip. Okay, Auru had to admit it was good; it was quite sweet and warm, with hints of coffee flavoring. Holding the mug with both hands, he took larger, noiser sips. Looking at Rosen, Auru saw him twitch with each sipping noise. Giggling, he kept playing his secret little game, until the “coffee” was gone.

“Having fun?” Rosen’s eyebrow quirked over his sunglasses, nodding to the empty mug. He placed a steaming plate of scrambled eggs in front of Auru. For good measure, he tucked a napkin in the collar of Auru’s onesie. Grabbing his own plate, he sat across from Auru, beginning to eat. 

Auru hesitated, still wishing for pancakes, but salted and started to eat his eggs nonetheless. Vegetable filled as they were, they were great. Not a taste of bitterness to be found within. 

They ate in mostly silence. Rosen chose to break it to talk about the plans for his week. Auru chose to break it when he tried swiping Rosen’s tea. It was successful, until he took a swig, gagging at the lack of sugar within. The tea was swiftly returned after that. 

Something about it was calm, serene, and domestic. As if it were meant to be. Even though his friend had a rich career and his days figured out, and he was an adult dressed in baby clothes, trying to figure out what he was going to do with his life. Why would Rosen be so okay with this? With him like this? Some reason had to exist. Auru paused, trying to work up the semblance of courage to figure out the why. 

He nudged the final few bites of egg around in his plate, deep in thought. Until something came to him. 

“Do you…  _ like _ this kind of thing Rosen?” Auru hesitated, before gesturing to the diaper on his waist. 

“No,” Rosen answered bluntly, “that sort of activity isn’t my cup of tea personally.”

Auru curled in on himself a bit, anxiety weighing him down in the pit of his stomach. He willed himself to keep it together, at least until he left the parlor. He felt Rosen’s hand go to his chin, lifting it so Auru was facing up at Rosen. 

“But,” Rosen began, lifting his sunglasses up his forehead so Auru could see the truth in his eyes. Albeit through his slight squinting. “I like you. I love you, Auru. Would I dress up as you are now? All innocent and needing guidance and care? No. It wouldn’t give me the same pleasures it gives you.” Rosen tapped Auru’s chin, keeping him from looking away. “But, my dear, I love you. Like this you’re flourishing, you’re relaxed, you have nary a care or stressor keeping you all tensed up and worried. Do I like  _ caring  _ for you in this state? Cleaning you and snuggling you and watching you explore yourself and allowing you to let your guard down for once in your life? Yes. This is the kind of thing I like. You love this. And I love you so I love this. Just for… different reasons than you do, Auru.”

Auru nodded, misty eyed. He reached over, grabbing Rosen’s sunglasses and lowering them back onto his face. “This is probably weird, isn’t it?” 

“Auru, Auru. You naive little thing. Everybody has a few strange things they like. I’m sure once you finally go adventuring, you’ll find out a lot more about yourself. Trust me. I’ll be right.”

“You always are Rosen. And I always do. Trust you I mean.” Auru chuckled a bit before he trailed off into a sigh. “I just don’t know how I’m gonna do this.”

“Do what Auru? Adventure? Well you do have one of those do-gooder attitudes. Trying your utter best to do the right thing and-“

“Rosen. No. Not that.” He blushed, tapping his fingers together gently. “The uh. Diapers and stuff. I don’t know how I’m gonna hide that from my parents. Or do that sort of thing alone for that matter.”

“Oh. My duckling. Who said you’d be alone? Who said you’d be taking your pretty little baby clothes out of my home? Who said you’d be doing this without me?”

“Uh…” Auru blinked, letting out a whispered, “I did?”

“And I’m saying no.” Rosen laughed at Auru’s gobsmacked face. “I’m sorry, my dear, but I’ve made you all these outfits. I refuse to have you wear them alone without me seeing them on you first. I want to be there when you play out all your darling little fantasies. I desire to watch. This isn’t the only time we are to play together, Auru. This is the first time, yes, but it is absolutely not the last. I refuse it to be.”

Auru could do nothing but nod at this, emotion swirling in his core. He swiped at his moist eyes, nodding a second time, more firmly. Auru wanted this too, and was determined to get it. 

“There’s my Auru,” Rosen gently cheered. “You were always Auru, I mean, but this is nice, isn’t it? Especially when you aren’t wilting and shying away.” He reached over the table, deftly scooping up Auru’s last bit of eggs with his fork. Popping them inside Auru’s mouth, he hummed peacefully. 

“Okay,” Auru said, muffled by eggs. He still had too many questions lingering in his mind, but chose to push them aside. He could worry about them if the time came. No need to now. 

Rosen chuckled, cleaning Auru’s face. “Good, good. Now sadly, we are due to be changing into our day clothes. We both have plans, and I’d hate to get in the way of any of yours, my dear.” 

With that, Auru was led back to the bathroom and was laid down on the changing mat. Cleaned with a warm cloth, thank goodness, he found the nervous energy to watch.

Rosen was smiling as he worked, humming at Auru’s gaze. He made short work of cleaning Auru and removing the soiled garment. Yet he stopped for a moment, smirking gently. “Are you wanting assistance to put your big, adult garments on, Auru?”

Auru almost nodded, almost, before squeaking and letting out a small, “No.” If he had to be big soon, it was for the best. He sat himself up, looking up at Rosen. “There’s always next time, right?”

“Correct, Auru. You’re right. The next time we have so many more new experiences to go through.”

Auru sighed, untensing. There’s always next time, a hopeful thought. Folded clothing, his clothes, were swiftly plopped onto his lap, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Best to get dressed then, Auru. As much as I don’t mind you sitting naked on my floor, I’d hate for you to catch cold from any stray chills.”

Auru shrieked, scrambling to clothe himself. In record time, it was done. He brushed himself off, on unsteady feet. It felt strange being back to normal, as it were. He already missed it, just a bit. 

Rosen walked around him, eyes critical, smoothing and fixing the fabric on Auru’s frame. He sighed, shaking his head. “Your pants are backwards,” he stated, after a pause. “Maybe I should’ve helped anyhow, but nobody said your big adult choices had to be perfect either.” Pinching Auru’s cheek, he chuckled, before turning around and giving Auru his much needed privacy to fix himself. 

Auru, after taking the moment to fix his pants, paused. Looking determined, he walked up to Rosen. Whirling him around, Auru pulled him close into a powerful hug. “Thank you Rosen. For everything,” he said, face pressed atop Rosen’s head. 

“You know it was my pleasure. And if you aren’t aware of this by now, it’s best you figure it out quickly, lest you become anxious the next time it happens.”

Auru pulled away, just enough, to place a kiss to Rosen’s forehead. “I’ll do my best.” He chuckled, feeling Rosen melt against him, for once. 

“That you do, Auru. That you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. I had a lot of fun writing it and indulging in this sort of thing.
> 
> Please feel free to lend me your commentary and critique.


End file.
